Dancing with the Stars 32
This season consisted of 13 couples. Couples Scoring chart :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week Average score chart This table only counts dances scored on a 30-point scale. Weekly scores Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1: First Dances The couples danced their first dance. Cha-cha-cha, foxtrot, quickstep, salsa, or tango are introduced. Running order Week 2: Ballroom Night Couples danced one unlearned Ballroom dance. Viennese waltz and waltz are introduced. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Allen & Lindsay *Tonioli: Allen & Lindsay *''Goodman: Didn't vote'' Week 3: Latin Night Couples danced one unlearned Latin dance. Argentine tango, paso doble, rumba, and samba are introduced. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Holly & Val *Tonioli: Holly & Val *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Holly & Val'' Week 4: Most Memorable Year Couples danced one unlearned dance to commemorate their most memorable year. This week was a non-elimination week. Contemporary and jazz are introduced. Week 5: Disney Night Couple danced one unlearned dance. Charleston and jive are introduced. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Michelle & Pasha *Tonioli: Michelle & Pasha *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Michelle & Pasha'' Week 6 Couples danced one unlearned dance. Judges' vote to save *Inaba: Daniella & Sasha *Tonioli: Daniella & Sasha *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Daniella & Sasha'' Week 7 Couples danced one unlearned dance. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Matt & Cheryl *Tonioli: Matt & Cheryl *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Matt & Cheryl'' Week 8: Halloween Night Couples danced one unlearned dance and then danced a team freestyle dance. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Dominique & Alan *Tonioli: Dominique & Alan *''Goodman: Didn't vote, but would've voted to save Dominique & Alan'' Week 9: Dance-Off Week Couples danced one unlearned dance, and the highest scoring couple would earn immunity. Then, the remaining couples competed in a dance-off. Despite Dominique & Alan and Daniella & Sasha both having perfect scores, Dominique & Alan had a higher average overall, so they were granted immunity. This week was a double-elimination week. Dance off-s For each dance-off, the couple with the highest remaining score picked the opponent against whom they wanted to dance; the chosen opponent was allowed to pick the dance style (cha-cha-cha, jive or rumba). The winner of each dance-off earned two points. The general public helped to determine the winner of each dance-off via the show's official website. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Daniella & Sasha *Goodman: Michelle & Pasha *Tonioli: Michelle & Pasha Week 10: Semifinals Couples danced a redemption dance chosen by the judges, then one unlearned dance. Judges' vote to save: *Inaba: Colin & Peta *Goodman: Colin & Peta *Tonioli: Dominique & Alan Week 11: Finals Couples danced their favorite dance of the season over again and then a freestyle routine. Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: Cha-cha-cha, foxtrot, quickstep, salsa, or tango * Week 2: One unlearned Ballroom dance (Ballroom Night) * Week 3: One unlearned Latin dance (Latin Night) * Week 4: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year) * Week 5: One unlearned dance (Disney Night) * Week 6: One unlearned dance * Week 7: One unlearned dance * Week 8: One unlearned dance & team dances (Halloween Night) * Week 9: One unlearned dance & dance-offs * Week 10: Redemption dance & one unlearned dance (Semifinals) * Week 11: Favorite dance & freestyle (Finals)